


Till the end of time

by HonestlyMagicalNacho



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyMagicalNacho/pseuds/HonestlyMagicalNacho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis is determined to not be the only crying mess in this relationship. So she comes up with a plan to make her loving and caring girlfriend cry. In a nice way of course. </p><p>----</p><p>FLUFF GALORE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for movies like Moulin Rouge, The Lion King, The Notebook, Schindlers List, Brokeback Mountain, and Toy Story 3.

You’re a blubbering mess when she finds you. You’re curled up on your bed, a blanket fortress surrounds you as you sob into your yellow pillow. She’s returning from what you assume was her class and immediately notices your pathetic state. Without even a word, she removes your blanket protection and climbs in next to you. You move your head from your pillow to her chest and can’t stop the involuntary sob that escapes you. She gently strokes the hair from your eyes as her other hand rubs soothing circles onto your shoulder. 

“Cupcake?” She says it with such care that you start crying again. You can’t help it, you’re just too emotional. “What happened? Do I need to murder someone? Because I will.” You laugh through a sniffle and hold her tighter. She moves so her back is against the headboard, with you following of course. You sigh, she’s so warm. 

“I-It’s stupid.” And even thinking about it makes the lump in your throat swell. You fight back the coming tears and just nuzzle into your girlfriends neck. 

“Well if it’s got you this upset, it’s not stupid.” You sniffle again because you know this is going to go one way. With Carmilla laughing at you. So you hold her tighter and fight the wave embarrassment that courses through you. But before you can muster up the courage to say something not embarrassing, you remember why you’re a bawling mess in the first place and you start crying again. 

“It’s j-juST so sAD!” You say between sobs. “They were just so i-in love and -hiccup- the duke, he was so mean! Satine was just so ha-happy to love someone and to have someone to say they- they loved her and C-Christen was just so hap-py to love her and they were m-meant to be happy bu-ut then, Carmilla it’s so sad! Then she died!” Your rant is filled with more tears that you can’t seem to control and your girlfriend hasn’t moved at all. Which is odd. Her hands have stilled from their movements and now you’re worried. You look up at her to find that she’s looking at you with a clear amount of amusement. You try not to cringe at what’s about to happen. Your loving and caring girlfriend has now flown out the window and has been replaced with your snark of a roommate. You look away and snuggle back into her neck, trying to fight the growing blush on your cheeks. 

“You’re crying…” Her voice is way too controlled, you know she’s trying not to laugh. “You’re crying because of a movie?” 

“Not just any movie Carm, Moulin Rouge.” You grumble.

“Right…” You’re glaring at her neck as her chests begins to shake. She’s laughing at you. How dare she! That movie was recommended as a romance, not a tragedy. How were you meant to know that it would completely rip the rug out from under you. 

“Carm, please stop laughing.” You whine into her neck, which only makes her body shake harder. You go from glaring at her neck to glaring at her which seems to cause her even more amusement because she begins laughing out loud. Her laugh is beautiful, melodic, and if you hadn’t been so god damn embarrassed and mad, you probably would have joined in. You watch as she tilts her head back and continues. Your glare only hardens. Why is she laughing at your pain? Your girlfriend clearly has some sort of a heart so why isn’t she comforting you over the tragic loss of Satine!

One look at your face must tell her that, no, you do not find this amusing, so she covers her smile with her hand and coughs away the last bubbles of laughter. She’s still fighting it when you huff and move to get off of her. She responds by whining and pulling you to her chest. 

“Sorry, for laughing-” You make a noise of disagreement because you know that she is not sorry. “But I thought you were genuinely upset-“ You try to protest because that movie is a very genuine excuse to be upset before she cuts you off. “Because someone or something had done something. So I’m relieved that you’re not hurt.” Her grip around you tightens and you can’t help but melt into her embrace. Her forehead is resting against yours as you close your eyes. She always knows how to comfort you. 

Some time passes as your mind goes over the last few minutes. You don’t know how many times Carmilla has seen you cry. You’ve lost count. Whereas, you’ve only seen Carmilla cry twice. Once, when her mother yelled at her for stalling and the other when Mattie was killed. Those were not memories you would like to remember. However, you would like to see your girlfriend cry over something as sappy as a movie, to even the playing field so to speak. Even with teary eyes and a lump in your throat, you can’t help the growing smirk across your features, because you, have a plan. 

—

Your plan begins with a movie night. You’ve accepted the fact that this is going to be just as embarrassing for you as it with inevitably will be for her. You’re counting on the fact that this will be a two way thing. You’re not going to be the only one crying at the end of this movie marathon. So clad in your best, most comfortable pjs, you wrestle a very cranky vampire into a cuddling position and begin the saddest movie marathon you’ve ever had to sit through. 

—

The notebook was a great way to start. You’re determined not to let your very handsy girlfriend distract either of you so you settle for clutching her hands in somewhat of a death grip, which amuses your girlfriend greatly. However, by the end, she’s snoring softly as you fight the oncoming tears. 

— 

Once she’s awake and alert, you found out early on in the relationship that smooches were a great way to get your brooding lovers attention, you play The Lion King. You didn’t have a doubt in your mind that this would make her cry. What with the villainous family roles calling her a monster, much like when Scar tells Simba he is the reason for Mufasa’s end. It’s a tad manipulative, but who can resist crying unattractively when Mufasa meets his fate. Not you. 

Much to your disappointment and unbridled rage, your girlfriend doesn’t even flinch. She just holds you closer when you begin sobbing. 

—

“Cupcake, why are you torturing yourself?” She drawls, playing with the hem of your shirt. You’re currently watching Schlinder’s List and it might not be the best choice, considering this probably reminds your girlfriend of a time that she’d rather forget, but you’re apparently desperate to get some sort of emotion out of her. 

“I’m not torturing myself, these are great movies. Why can’t we watch great movies together?” 

“Because we’ve watched 3 movies and you basically haven’t stopped crying-“ 

“That’s not the point. Stop complaining, Carm and get into it.”

—

She’s been huffing consistently for 5 minutes and if you weren’t so sad, you probably would have yelled at her. How can you not cry in BrokeBack Mountain when Jake Gyllenhaal says that it’s impossible to quit him? If you hadn’t seen her cry first hand, you wouldn’t believe Vampires could cry.

—

A Walk to Remember has her asleep within the first ten minutes. You’re still crying five minutes after it’s ended.

—

You officially lose any and all of your chill when she doesn’t even blink at Toy Story 3. 

—

It’s been hours and your plan isn’t working. You’re convinced your girlfriend is an emotionless robot who doesn’t cry. She’s currently making you hot chocolate whilst you try and find a movie that’ll turn her into a crying, blubbering mess. That’s when it catches your eye. She cannot resist this. 

—

“Enough with the sad movies already Cupcake, it’s hard to watch you cry.” 

You roll your eyes.

“One more then we’re done.” 

She rolls her eyes.

“You literally watched this one today.” 

“And why can I not experience it’s genius yet again?” 

She sighs and snuggles into your side. She knows she can’t argue with you once you’ve put your mind into doing something so she just makes do. You try not to smile. 

— 

You’re paying close attention to Satine’s, diamonds are a girls best friend routine, when she surprises you. There’s been no snarky remarks. No huffs. No eye rolls. You had to check that she wasn’t actually sleeping because this is the first time that your girlfriend is actively paying attention to one of the movies that you picked. She’s enraptured by the story in front of you. You try not to be smug. 

She holds you closer when Satine sings about flying away, actually smiles when Satine and Christen get together, but as the movie draws to a close, your girlfriend goes unnaturally quiet. It’s not until her forehead bumps into the side of your head that you realise she’s not watching anymore. You pause it before you turn towards her, your forehead touching hers. Her eyes are closed with a pained expression. 

“Carm?” You whisper, bringing your hand up to caress her cheek. She leans into the touch before delicately taking your hand and kissing your palm. You smile gently and watch her. You’re a bit confused. She shakes her head gently. You stroke her cheek as she sighs. 

“I love you.” She mumbles, her breath ghosting across your features. You kiss her nose, smiling as it scrunches. 

“I love you too.” You reply instantly. She smiles and tugs you even closer. Your legs tangle together unconsciously. 

When she opens her eyes, her gaze is soft and adoring. You beam at your girl as she whispers. 

“Till the end… of-“ 

“Time.” You finish for her. She smiles even wider. Tears shining in her eyes. You don’t think you could be happier.


End file.
